First Encounters
by In Darkness Is Light
Summary: The first time Team Yellow Flash had met, things had been quite a bit different.


_**IDIL's Note:** Helwo my lovelies. :) Here is a sarcasm!IDIL inspired fic. Hope you enjoy. ;D_

Disclaimer: I do_ not_ own Naruto.

* * *

The first time they'd met Kakashi, things had been very different.

Kakashi had been at the training grounds, taking out his frustration at being put in a genin-squad on a tree, while Minato lay lazily against a tree, one eye watching Kakashi, one eye keeping a lookout for the new members.

Obito and Rin had shown up right on time to meet their new team, and just in time to see Kakashi injure his chest and wrist with a jutsu that had somehow managed to reflect off the tree trunk. Being the new medic, Rin rushed over to see what had happened, and to heal the boy. He was kind of cute anyway.

Reaching him, she grabbed hold of his hand and pulled it towards her, jade healing chakra at the ready. Her patient seemed none too pleased with her actions.

"Who the hell are you?" Kakashi demanded, pulling his hand viciously from the girl's grasp.

Just then a boy with spiky black hair who appeared to be older than both of them, came over to assess the situation. "What's going on here?"

The girl smiled up at the newcomer while gently forcing Kakashi's hand back to her healing hands; she didn't know who this kid was, but he had definitely made her rethink her cute statement. Sneering up at his scowling face, she commented, "Oh, aren't you polite? Who the hell am I?" She looked him dead in the eye. "I'm a medic. Now take off your shirt."

Kakashi looked up at the girl in pure shock. What the hell kind of a request was that? She caught his gaze and rolled her eyes, clearly not amused. "How else am I supposed to heal you properly? Honestly, what are you, brain dead?"

"And what if I don't want you to heal me?" He glared at her, hoping to intimidate his way out.

She shrugged unaffectedly. "Whatever, it's your body. If you want to shorten your lifespan, that's fine with me."

Kakashi continued glaring. Was this girl really a medic? Weren't medics supposed to be comfort you, be nice to you, not insult you? Well, at least she seemed competent. "Fine," Kakashi consented, albeit begrudgingly, and removed his shirt.

She bandaged him up while Obito watched from a safe distance, his eyes protruding through Kakashi. Had they seen this boy before…? He looked awfully familiar. Obito's eyes widened as he realized who Rin was healing.

At the same time Rin was asking Kakashi, "So, you come with a name or just an attitude?", Obito had managed to figure out just who their teammate was. "Oh my god, you're Hatake Kakashi!"

The boy in mention looked up, annoyed and in pain. Damn this medic tied her bandages tight. "Yeah," he blew a few bangs out of place, "so?"

Rin also looked up at Obito, her eyes clearly asking the same question Kakashi had just posed.

"So? So you're like a legend at the academy! You're a genius, a child prodigy even! They say that no one has managed to perform so well at such a young age!"

Kakashi smirked smugly, basking in the light of superiority. He never had anything against Uchiha – he knew he was dealing with one – but he'd never really had anything for them either. However, this one might be considered better than all the rest.

"So you're a genius, huh?" Rin's voice broke them out of their respective reveries. "That's hard to believe; so far you strike me as the stupidest person I've ever met."

Obito's eyes widened at his long-time Academy friend. "Rin, have some resp –"

"Don't," she warned Obito, "I'll have some respect if he'll have some humility."

Just then Minato appeared in front of them; he had been hoping for a better first meeting. "So kids, what's up?"

Rin and Obito's eyes both widened. "Oh my god, it's the Yellow Flash!"

Minato grinned sheepishly while rubbing a hand against the back of his hair. "That's me!" He concurred. "I'll be your new sensei, and Kakashi here," – he rubbed the Hatake's hair affectionately – "is your new teammate!"

His announcement generated mixed reactions.

Obito's immediate reaction was to whoop loudly for his luck with his new sensei and to whoop even louder when Kakashi was announced as his teammate. "Oh man, this is great!" He cheered, reaching over to shake Kakashi's hand, "we're going to get along just great, I know it!"

Kakashi looked somewhat pleased as he noted that neither of his new teammates were incompetent, and he could probably manage to get along with at least one of them. The girl wasn't going to be a distraction, as they both agreed to disagree, and with some of sensei's training, they could all probably head out on B-ranks as early as next month.

Rin smiled widely at her new sensei, for he was a man who generated great respect for both his abilities and personality, but scowled over at Kakashi, a boy she had decided might be cute but was too much of a jerk to ever pose to her a distraction. He might have been smart, a genius even, but he was definitely lacking humility and other crucial people skills.

Minato noticed all three of their reactions, and was somewhat displeased. "You may not all get along at first," he sternly told them, "but remember that teamwork is key. You don't have to love each other," – during this part his gaze shifted between Kakashi and Rin – "but you must ensure that you do not let this affect your duties. This team is like a family now; you must fight for and protect your family. I'll lay off the training today and allow the three of you to become properly acquainted. Good luck." And with that said, he disappeared.

"Hey Kakashi," Obito asked, "you wanna spar a little?"

Kakashi shrugged, glad that at least the boy's proposition wasn't to go get lunch. "Sure."

Obito then turned to Rin, eager to get her approval for this activity as well. After all, she had been his teammate for much longer, and secretly, he even harboured a crush on the girl. "Hey Rin! Kakashi and I are going to spar! Want to join us? Please? We'd love to have you!"

"That's ok," she smiled, some venom in her voice. "I'll pass. Why don't you and Mr. Child Prodigy over there just go continue having your love fest? It's pretty obvious you're both into each other, or at least into him."

Kakashi visibly scowled at her, barely suppressing a scathing comment, while Obito just appeared hurt for a moment before turning back to Kakashi with a smile.

"I know you might not think so now, but Rin's a really great person," Obito sighed dreamily as he tried to explain away Rin's behaviour. "She just needs to get used to you, that's all. She's actually really loving and caring and kind."

"Yeah," Kakashi snorted disbelievingly as he made his way with Obito to a clearing, "maybe compared to a cactus."

"I heard that you arrogant bastard!" Rin's voice suddenly flew from out of nowhere, and a fist grazed the edge of Kakashi's jaw. Unfortunately, her other arm, in the process of flying towards Kakashi, also managed to catch Obito's neck, and all three of them were brought down to the ground together.

Obito and Kakashi landed on either side of Rin, with Obito landing on his right side and Kakashi landing on his left. Rin managed to somehow land in between both of them, her arms still wrapped around their necks.

At that precise moment, Minato chose to come back and check on them, only to find what looked like Rin tackle-hugging both of her teammates. He grinned, unable to see all three of their churlish faces. "Yup," he concluded with a chirp, "seems like they'll get along just fine!"


End file.
